The Philosophy of a Rat
by DarkIceAngelFlare
Summary: Peter admired Sirius's philosophy but felt it too high-minded. The philosophies of the Order members were for the strong and the philosophies of the Death Eaters were for the unyielding. He needed his own, one suited for a rat... Linked fic with Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi


**Round One of the War of Roses Challenge. Prompts: **

**Love and loyalty mean more to me than blood. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black. Bellatrix Black. James/Lily. Crucio. Wingardium Leviosa.**

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge. Prompt: Crucio. Linked fic with Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi.**

**Pick a Card C****hallenge. Seven of Clubs: Write about a Death Eater.**

* * *

"Love and loyalty mean more to me than blood," Sirius had once told him, and Peter had believed him. He had been young and foolish, thinking the world of his friends who protected and included him when others would have cast him aside. He had never thought to question Sirius's philosophy, which he had adopted as his own. He knew he didn't have a Gryffindor's bravery, but he could certainly have its loyalty.

Except loyalty was a Hufflepuff trait.

_I wonder,_ Peter thought as the screams of one of his 'comrades' reverberated through the large room, _will Sirius say the same when he is on the losing side? When it's his blood that's being spilt when the Order falls?_

Beautiful philosophies like that belonged to the strong. It belonged to people like Dumbledore, who talked with hard eyes about _love conquering all_ and _the greater good_. It belonged to couples like James and Lily, who believed that some things were more important than being alive.

"_Crucio_," a familiar voice whispered, and new voices sang a symphony of pain.

Powerful philosophies belonged to those who were willing to give their all for them. They were for the Dark Lord, who mixed genocide with purity and promised a higher place for his followers that he ruthlessly killed and tortured. They were for Bellatrix, who sold herself to the Dark Arts and would stop at nothing until everything carried its taint.

"Peter," a sensual voice said and his eyes rose to meet the wand of Bellatrix LeStrange. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Shit, he was going to die. This was Bella's favourite way of killing those who had disappointed her Master. As his body rose higher into the air, Peter hoped that he would land on something hard and pointy, something that would kill him instantly.

His body began to free fall. Maybe Sirius had been right. Maybe he should have remained loyal and loving. Maybe then he wouldn't be here, dying all alone because of a madman –

"Peter," a soft voice whispered and he realized that he was alive. "Look at me, my loyal servant."

Loyalty. Yes, yes, he would be loyal, but not to the Marauders or the Order or those who could kill him in an instant.

"You are close to the Potters, are you not?" Lord Voldemort asked when Peter finally looked up at him with adoring eyes.

He nodded, not daring to speak. In his mind, a new philosophy began to form, one suited for those who were weak. The leader of the Dark smiled and bade him to follow. They disappeared together into the shadowed labyrinth of the Lord's home.

_To thine own self be true._

* * *

His life was over. James and Lily were dead. The Dark Lord was dead. And Sirius knew.

He could have survived all but the last one. Sirius was as ruthless as Bella when it came to those who broke his personal philosophy. He had had Sirius' love and loyalty, but the sentiment was not returned. Blood would flow. _His_ blood, to be precise.

Sirius would be sure to make it painful, because he had lost a piece of his heart with James' death. Already, Peter could feel the creeping sensation of black magic approaching, as if Sirius's intentions were burning the air.

Malvolence. Fury. Despair.

He clutched his dismembered finger tightly and prayed that it would work. He felt Sirius approach, knew the wand was already lifted, heard him scream.

Shame did not course through him. His mind locked on to a single thought.

_I welcome the dark._


End file.
